


Phichit's Dilemma

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Phichit wants nothing more than for Yuuri and Victor to get married. But he also didn't come this far just to lose.So, what should he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen plenty of posts about Phichit having a midlife crisis over if he should throw the GPF so they can get married, and well, I just had to write it.
> 
> And then it dissolved into cute victuri stuff.

“They’re a pair!” Victor happily chirped, and he took in the rings on both of their hands, golden and sparkling, and on the ring finger.

The _right_ ring finger. Like a Russian married couple-

He gasped loudly and saw his best friend pale. “Congrats on getting hitched!” he heard his protests as he spun around to announce it. “My friend here got married!” he exclaimed.

Yuuri continued protesting weakly as everybody clapped, as they should for his best friend.

And for Victor, he supposed. But Victor was already the lucky one to be with his best friend, he’s sure he already knows that.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Victor spoke up, “They’re engagement rings, we’ll get married when he wins the gold.”

The mood changed in an instant, tabled fired up at the mention of the competition, than JJ butted in and they shared a look before they all got up and left.

\-----

Phichit stared at the ceiling of his hotel room.

“We’ll get married when he wins the gold.” rang in his head.

He wanted his best friend to marry his idol turned coach turned boyfriend turned fiance, all of which were the love of his life, of course he did. Just as much as either of them, he’d been rooting for this since Victor went to Japan!

But also, he came here to win.

But what if he did and they didn’t get married because of him? He’d feel horrible. He pressed his hand to his eyes. He didn’t have it in him to throw the GPF, but how bad of a friend did that make him then?

_Bzzt, bzzt, bz..bzzzt._

Who was texting him at this time of night?

It was Yuuri. His heart stopped in his chest, did he know?

‘Phichit you’d better skate your best tomorrow, don’t let what Victor said change that!’

And then an unknown number.

‘Yuuri has convinced himself that you’ll throw the final because of what I said, he’s trying to talk himself out of skating now, please say something.’

Victor, obviously. He added him to his phone before going back to Yuuri.

‘You’re not the only competition out there, I’m going to beat all of you! (When I win I’ll just let you wear it for a little bit :P )'

‘Don’t worry about me Yuuri! We should both be asleep.’

Despite what he said, he still wasn’t sure, but he couldn't let Yuuri know that.

‘Okay, I can’t wait, good luck and good night.’

‘He’s calmed down, thanks. You’d better not throw it though, I’ll be watching. It’s not a true gold if someone doesn’t do their best.’

Well, that settled it. He had to skate his best _so_ his best friend could get married, that was fine by him.

\-----

“Yuuri, please, crisis is averted. It was just meant to motivate you, Phichit will do his best, and so will everyone else, and you’ll win all the same.” he smiled at his fiance.

He nodded slightly. “Okay, okay, I’ll go to sleep.”

“Don’t worry about him, or any of the others, just remember the ring and me, and focus on that, and you’ll win.” he kissed his forehead.

Yuuri nodded again, snuggling closer to him. “Why did we get a room with two beds again?” he mumbled.

“No idea, lets us be cozy though.” he grinned to himself in the darkness.

“All...your plot.” Yuuri protested through a yawn.

“Maybe.” he snickered. “I didn’t mean for you to fall between the beds last night.”

“Don’t remind me, my back aches in the memory of it.”

Victor paused, “Maybe we should switch sides, just in case.” he was already pushing himself up to his elbows.

“The sheets are tucked in on that side still, it’d take a good bit of work to somehow fall between the beds. Go to sleep.” he grabbed at his shoulder and dragged him down. “No moving.” he stated, then moved him around on the bed through pokes and prods and drags until he deemed Victor in a proper position, then curled around him. “Only sleep.” he commanded with a kiss to the back of his neck.

Victor felt himself blush brightly at the kiss, and he shifted just a bit to get comfy. He didn’t have to wait long for Yuuri’s breathing to deepen into sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short but I couldn't bring myself to drag it out super long like I originally intended.


End file.
